1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parallax stereoscopic displays. More specifically, the invention relates to a stereoscopic display to display a color 3-dimensional moving image which can be viewed without using polarizing glasses or liquid crystal shutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conjugate-image-reproducing stereoscopic displays using concave mirrors or convex lenses, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,628,533, 3,647,284, and 5,508,763, can be used to display stereoscopic images easily.
The related art also includes stereoscopic displays known as “binocular type” displays. In addition, a display in which multi-viewpoint light beams are generated by rotational scanning so that an image can be seen from 360 degrees is disclosed in 3D Image Conference 1999, Paper No. 4—4.